Endless Rain
by Juunigatsu
Summary: This is my second fic and again it is a songfic. What if Leena and Bit did get together as a couple? What would Harry feel about it? This story is told in his Point of View.


Hi this is my second fic. I feel so upset after reading two of the most rudest, most thought-less reviews for my last fic. I feel so depress and upset that I thought of this fic. This is a song-fic and the song is "Endless Rain" by my most favorite rock band, X Japan. It told in Harry's POV about the coupling of Bit and Leena. Please Harry and Leena fans I beg you you don't flame me! I got it bad enough from the hurtful reviews. If you want to flame, do it to those who really hurts my feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I only borrow the characters to practice my writing and storytelling skills.  
  
ENDLESS RAIN  
  
By X Japan  
  
Story by sirusmoe A.K.A in real life, I.Mona.W  
  
Legend=  
  
*=Lyrics  
  
()=Translation of the Lyrics  
  
*I'm walking in the rain  
  
Yuke ate mo naku kizutsuita karada murashi  
  
(Dying, my body wet and hurt for some reason, I weep.)  
  
Harry POV~  
  
I walk the streets and wander through the residential city. The sky was a dark gray during the afternoon. The rain pour down hard and it seems it never going to stop. My clothes were thoroughly drenched. I was soak and I feel complete iciness through my skin and blood from heavy raindrops.  
  
*Karamitsuku koori no zawa meki  
  
(I embrace the intoxicated ice.)  
  
Harry~  
  
But it doesn't matter to me. I didn't feel the icy coldness of the water. Because that is how I feel now, cold and emptiness. I trying to ignore the pain in my heart.  
  
*Koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo  
  
(Kill me as I continue to wander forever)  
  
Until I can forget your love  
  
Harry~  
  
A t one point I can't stand the cold weather. I stop walking and step inside a deli to warm my self-up. Besides from all that walking I was tired and hungry.  
  
I ordered a hot cappuccino and a hero sandwich and took a seat near a window. I eat as I stare outside at the scenery. But it's hard to see what is outside because raindrops blur the window.  
  
*Nemuri wa mayaku tohou ni kureta  
  
(Sleep is a narcotic that is exceptional.)  
  
Kokoro o shizuka ni tokasu  
  
(My heart dissolves in silence)  
  
Harry~  
  
I close my eyes and reminisce my painful memory of why I feel this way.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I tried to woo Leena once again. When I arrived there nobody is around. Silently I walked around looking for Leena. Finally I found her.  
  
She was alone…  
  
She was with Bit…  
  
And they were kissing and saying how much they love each other.  
  
I was shock .I died that day. My love for her died that day. I went home without making a noise and without they acknowledge my presence. I feel like I'm worth nothing.  
  
-Back to the present, which is now where Harry is at the deli. -  
  
I come to the city to waste my self- away. I come here to the city, to be alone trying to forget everything that I had for Leena.  
  
*Maiagaru ai o odorasete  
  
(Flying up, my love is made to dance)  
  
Furueru karada o kioku no bara ni tsutsumu  
  
(My body trembling at the memory of the touch of a rose)  
  
I keep my love for you to my-self.  
  
Harry~  
  
I continue walking through the rain trying so hard to forget her. I'm tried it at home but all I ever do is to feel restless and sulk. My friends, Benjamin and Sebastian (they're both robots) know what I'm feeling. They advised me that is no good to coop up everyday. They said I should go outside or go to a city to exercise and to calm my mind. That is how I ended up in the city. If I know it would rain this hard I wouldn't had go and stayed home. It funny however, that I don't mind the rain. I actually enjoyed the raindrops falling on my head, drenching my clothes and body all over. I enjoyed its company.  
  
*Endless rain fall on my heart,  
  
Kokoro no kizu ni  
  
(In the wounds of this heart)  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
(Authoress: The following verse is a speech or a free verse poem. You can tell because I put it in bold font.)  
  
Days of joy, days of sadness  
  
Slowly pass me by  
  
Harry~  
  
As I walk on I spot a couple horsing around under the rain. I gaped that of all the couple, a chance a million to one that I would see Bit and Leena out here. They look so happy being around together and they look like they're so in love. I hide myself in a dark alley so they couldn't see me. What an embarrassment if they saw me and talk to me on that they a couple now and maybe that Bit will probably threatened me not to get near her girl or he will fight me. No don't worry I won't Bit, because I'm out of your life and Leena's forever. What the point trying to win Leena's heart when you're already taken her? I QUIT! When somebody is in love there is no point trying to change his or her hearts. Even if I could try is was not a part of my character.  
  
But deep inside me sub-consciousness I want her so bad. I want her in my arms and neither of us would want to let each other go…  
  
*As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me  
  
You're just an illusion  
  
When I'm awaken, my tears had dried in the sand of sleep  
  
I'm a rose blooming in the desert.  
  
Harry~  
  
I open my eyes and realize that this is reality. I could no longer lived in a dream and tried to make come true. I see that they stop and gaze into each other eyes and they kiss for a long time. Ugh, I can't take it no more and hurriedly run to the far corner of the street. I don't feel hurt about this disgusting scene because I already feel hurt and then forget about it.  
  
(Authoress: Back as a song)  
  
*It's a dream, I'm in love with you  
  
Madoromi dakishimete  
  
(Let me sleep in your embrace)  
  
Endless rain fall on my heart,  
  
Kokoro no kizu ni  
  
(In the wounds of this heart)  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
Harry~  
  
But then I look back at them and I though over. Leena look so happy. I still love her. I love her so much I let her go. Her happiness is important to me and if she is going to be happy with him for a long time maybe for the rest of her life then so be it. I let her go. I forget all of my hate and my sadness already. Just watching them, I cannot feel so cold anymore.  
  
*I awake from my dream  
  
I can't find my way without you  
  
Harry~  
  
If Bit ever hurt you, I'll be there for you. That will be the time when I will forget that I was ever hurt. If Bit ever forgets you I won't. I hope you know that the power of my love for is strong. How strong? Well look even if you found another I let you go. As long if you're happy I'm happy…  
  
*The dream is over  
  
Koe ni naranai kotoba o kurikaeshite mo  
  
(Your voice imitates the words again)  
  
Takasugiru hai iro no kabewa sugi satta hi no  
  
(Floating, lost along the ash-colored walls.)  
  
Omoi o yume ni utsusu  
  
(I remember the dream in a reflection)  
  
Until I can forget your love  
  
Endless rain fall on my heart,  
  
Kokoro no kizu ni  
  
(In the wounds of this heart)  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
Endless rain, let me stay  
  
Evermore in your heart  
  
Let my heart take in your tears  
  
Take in your memories  
  
Endless rain fall in my heart,  
  
Kokoro no kizu ni  
  
(In the wounds of this heart)  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
Endless rain  
  
Harry~  
  
I smile at her one more time, though she didn't see it. I walk on, trudging through the rain. I feel better already and feel enlighten. The rain slowly became sluggish until finally stop. Sunrays pierce through the dark clouds, revealing the sun, which is about to set.  
  
Even though I went home, I still feel broken-hearted…:(  
  
~ The end ~  
  
  
  
H+L hater: Ahahahahaha! Yes we finally get to her! We show her that B+L rules!  
  
Another H+L hater: Yeah who does she thinks she writing a H+L fic?  
  
Another H+L hater: Yeah what an idiot!  
  
Sirusmoe: … GRRRRRR! Why don't you ass-holes SHUT-UP AND LEAVE H+L FANFIC WRITERS ALONE! (Pulls out a pin out of bomb grenade in her hand and flung at them.)  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!  
  
(Its hits on target.)  
  
Sirusmoe: Yeeeessss! Don't ever cross me! Ever!  
  
Anyway the point is that if I ever see a rude flame like I got for my first fic I will remove it and the flamer has just waste its time writing one hah! You hear me Harry haters?! Do you hear me?! I'M GONNA FIGHT BACK BY WRITING MORE AND MORE H+L FIC WHETHER YOU LIKE NOT! I know the other H+L writers just vomit to see your reviews. Do you think I enjoy writing and envisioned Bit and Leena together while Harry is being hurt deeply? HELL NO! I cringed as I wrote about this and trembled in horror!  
  
I'm feeling so sorry to Harry, when I finished this story. H+L fans I promised that my next fic would be better and maybe even a little more humorous. 


End file.
